A treatment crisis has been created in the Denver metropolitan area due to the fact that since the inception of DASAP, arrests for DUI in this area have more than doubled, and referrals to treatment centers have increased proportionately. DASAP requests a continuation of its direct services grant for continued support to some treatment facilities and additionally to give aid to some not previously funded. The funds requested will be used to provide a variety of treatment based in existing mental health centers or hospitals in the Denver metropolitan area. These treatment modalities will serve referrals from the Denver Alcohol Safety Action Project who are in any stage of problem drinking as determined by a screening process of personal interview and psychological testing. Emphasis is placed on identification and treatment of early problem drinkers. Treatment offered will be designed to take into account the social class, life style, and cultural background of the DASAP referral. It will be determined individually and will introduce into the mental health center or hospital setting such treatment approaches not previously available in an effort to test effectiveness of such treatment for large scale application. In many cases, life space intervention and service within the "area at large" rather than within the institution will be emphasized. Efforts will be directed to a treatment goal of control of drinking rather than abstinence. One measure of treatment success will be evidence of separation of abusive drinking and driving. Primary measure of success will come from a comparison of recidivism rates between those referrals who receive this individualized treatment, those who receive other forms of treatment, and those who received no treatment. Services will also be extended to include referrals for early problem drinkers sent from other sources than the courts. Treatment goals for these cases will be modified.